Cédric Diggory et la coupe de feu
by Harry Draggeur
Summary: Cédric Diggory passe sa dernière année au collège poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. Mais entre sa participation a la coupe de feu, et son amoure pour le garçon au yeux vert, Cédric ne sait plus quoi faire.


Cédric s'approcha vivement de la partie sombre de la chambre, dans cette partie résidait une porte en bois de chêne doré. Il ouvrit la porte, et tomba dans le grand couloir au mur entièrement couvert de tapisseries doré, et de tableau ou était représenté des blaireau noir.

Le couloir était plus grand en largeur que en longueur, et il débouchait dans le salon de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Il avait semblé a Cédric d'avoir entendu des bruit venant de cette salle, et il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire.

Le jeune garçon de dix-sept ans, s'avança dans la salle peu éclairé, avant de s'arrêter derrière le vieux canapé poussiéreux. Il y trouva Allénna, une jeune fille de quatorze ans, elle pleurait, une dizaines de mouchoirs était posé sur la table devant elle.

Cédric, inquiet se rapprocha d'elle en silence et s'assit a coté d'elle. Allénna sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas vu, et était surprise de le voir se matérialiser a coté d'elle.

_Sa ne va pas Allénna ?

Allénna fût d'abord surprise, mais au fur et a mesure que les seconde passèrent elle tomba sous le charme de Cédric et répondit, en essayant de se montrer forte, ce qui ne convaincu pas vraiment Cédric.

_Drago m'a encore traité de sang de bourbe.

Encore lui, sa détermination a détruire le morale de tout les fils et filles de moldus laissé perplexe Cédric. Que gagnait t'il a faire ça ?

_Tu veut que j'aille lui parlé demain ?

Allénna le regarda encore, elle ne voulait pas que Drago la traite de hiboux pour avoir rapporté cela a Cédric, ou alors de Sibylle*, qui aurait rapporté ses malheur a son grand amour. Car ce n'était plus un secret pour personnes, que Allénna était tombé depuis l'année dernière sous le charme de Cédric.

_Non, ça ne fera qu'empirer, je me débrouillerais.

_Pour qu'il te fasse encore plus mal ! Pourquoi te fait tu souffrir Allénna ?

Quand Cédric prononça son nom, les émotions submergée Allénna, et elle fondit en larme. Pourquoi ne voulais t'il pas sortir avec elle. Cette question tourbillonnait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que Cédric avait un lourd secret, qu'il n'avait césser de cacher, par peur de l'avis des autres.

_D'accord, mais...

Allénna ne finit pas sa phrases, elle sombra dans le sommeil avant de la terminé. L'escalier du dortoir grinça, et Cédric aperçut Amnystie descendant les marches une par une en compagnie de Aurore et Aube.

_Qui a t'il ? Elle va bien ? Qu'a t'elle ?

_Tout va bien, tu peut ramené Allénna dans son lit ?

_Heu... Oui. Qu'avait t'elle ?

_Drago.

_Oh, tu va faire quelque choses hein ?

Cédric répondit d'un hochement de tête, et leur dit d'aller se couché, demain serait une longue journée, il fallait qu'elles se reposent

Le lendemain, Cédric se réveilla tranquillement, il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'y lui arriverait pendant la journée. Il se leva et s'habilla, un jean bleu et un tee-shirt noire avec un gilet jaune. Des chaussures et des chaussettes noir.

Il lessa ses cheveux comme ça, il prendras une douche apès le petit déjeuner, mais pour l'instant, il devait se rendre dans la grande salle pour manger. Ses cheveux était en bataille, même au lever, ils étaient parfait.

Encore une fois, il passa par le petit couloir, et déboucha dans le salon, maintenant illuminé par le soleil, contrérement a sa dérrniere visite pendant la nuit. Allénna était assise a une table devant la fenêtre, a l'opposé de la chambre de Cédric.

Amnystie faisait les cent pas, se qui laisser perplexe Cédric. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se dirigea a toute vitesse vers lui. Amnystie était en derrniere année, comme Cédric, et faisait tout pour le montrer au Serpentard de premiere année qui jouaient les gros dur.

_Enfin, tu en a mis du temps a te lever.

_Tu pouvait aussi venir me reveiller si voulait me parlé.

Cette réponse fût immédiate pour Cédric, cela ne le déranger absolument pas d'aider les gens, si c'est ce que Amnystie voulait.

_Quand y allons nous ?

_Allez ou ?

_Et bien... Voir Drago. Tu lui a promis.

Cédric se rappela soudain les évenement de la veil, la discussion avec Allénna. Quand il la regarda, leur regard se croiséres, et Allénna rougit aussitôt. Apparament le faite que Cédric voulait aider Allénna, plaisait a la jeune fille qui révisait au soleil.

_Pouquoi révise t'elle maintenant, elle n'a de travail a rendre avant les deux prochaines semaines ?

_Elle révise ses sortiléges. Elle veut pouvoire se défendre si Drago repart a l'attaque aprés ton départ, elle sait que tu ne réstera pas éternellement la protéger.

Pour Cédric c'était une tache noble de vouloir se défendre face a un ennemi plus puissant que sois. Mais pour certains, cela serait idiot de se fixé une tache dont ils ne pense pas qu'elle serait capable de l'atteindre. Mais Cédric savait que un jour elle serait une grande sorcière, et que ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme Malfoy qui l'en empécherait.

_Nous lui parlerons dans la grande salle, mais pour l'instant, nous devons manger.

_J'ai déjà manger, rendez vous devant la grande salle a neuf heure trente. Ok ?

_Ok.

Sur ce, Cédric sortit de la salle commune, et déscendit le grand ésclier avant de s'arreter devant la grande salle. Hannah Abbott l'appelait depuis la table des Poufsouffle. Le proffesseur Dumbledor se tenait droit a coté d'elle.

Cédric s'avança vers les deux personnes, inquiet, que lui voulait le proffesseur ? Arriver devant lui Hannah commença :

_Cédric, tu ne va pas y croi...

_Hannah, peut tu nous laisser s'il te plait ?

Hannah regarda e proffesseur un long moments, toute traçe de contentement ayant déserté son visage. Puis elle repartit l'air morosse.

_Et bien Cédric. Je suis un peu préssé, un devoir urgent du ministére. Mais je voulais d'abord savoir si tu contait mettre ton nom dans la coupe. J'aime me tenir au courrant.

C'était donc cela, Cédric se relaxa, il n'avait rien fait.

_Et bien, je contais mettre mon nom dans la coupe vers huit heure, j'ai beaucoup a faire.

_Et bien Cédric. Heureusement que je suis la, tu va devoir le mettre plus tôt mon garçon. Les inscriptions sont finit a sept heure pil.

A, en effet, heureusement qu'il était la.

_Et bien, j'irai le mettre vers six edemie.

_Parfait. Et bien je te laisse donc a tes occupations.

_Aurevoire proffesseur.

Le preffesseur le salua d'un hochement de tête, puis repartit. Cédric mangea en toute hâte, si il était en retard au rendez-vous donner par Amnystie il allait passer un mauvais quard d'heure.

Après avoir mangé, Cédric se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grande salle, Amnystie l'y attendait déjà.

_Tu est en retard Cédric, j'éspaire que tu a une bonne éxplication.

_De trois minute seulement, bref, ou est Drago ?

_Dehors, il se dirige vers le parc, il aiment bien se moquer des enfants de moldus l'a bas.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc, et en effet, Drago se moquait d'un Serdaigle de deuxième année, en compagnie de Crabe et Goyle.

_Arréter ça tout de suite !

_Oh. Crabe, Goyle, regardés, Diggory a trouver une petite amie.

_Parce-que toi tu en a une, comparer a toi, Cédric est un dieu.

Je penssa en cette instant réver, Drago avait dit que Amnystie était ma petite amie, et elle ne l'avait pas démentie, et de plus, elle m'avait comparer a un dieu.

_Tu va le regretta sale Iphorgrime*.

_Comment, comment a tu osé me parlé ?

_Dix points en moin pour Serpentard.

Drago et ses deux acolytes se tournérent vers moi, ainsi que Amnystie, qui avit l'air éxtremement surprise.

_Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, pour moqueries des éleves, et cinq points de plus en moins pour harcélement.

_Tu n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

_Je suis le prefet.

_C'est de l'habut de pouvoir.

_C'est de la légitime défence. Maintenant retourné dans vos dortoires, ou alors vous préferez que j'aille voir Mr Dumbledor ?

Drago appela ses compagnons, et tout les trois partirent du parc. Amnystie continuait de me regarder, son air avait changé, il était passé de la stupéfaction a la satisfaction.

_Bien joué. Je pense qu'il n'embétera plus personnes pendant un bout de temps, que va tu faire maintenant ?

_J'ai cours de DCFM. Aprés j'irai mettre mon nom dans la coupe.

_Et bien, bonne chance a toi !

_Merci.

*1)Sibylle = En langage sorcier, Sibylle désigne une personne, qui est tombé amoureux(se) d'une personne qui ne la(e) considère seulement comme un ami.

*2)Iphorgrime = Un Iphorgrime est une larve qui a pour réputation de rendre malchansseux quiconc touche a sa bave.


End file.
